Retour du néant
by Naeling
Summary: [OS Destiel – 13x05] Deux mois. Deux mois que Castiel est mort, que leur mère a disparu. Deux mois que Sam voit son frère s'enfoncer chaque jour un peu plus vers l'envie de mourir.


**_Cet OS prend place dans la saison 13 et est écrit du point de vue de Sam. Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que le postulat de départ. Seul ce que j'en fais est à moi. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Place à la lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_**

* * *

**_Retour du néant._**

Dean avait failli mourir. Cette fois… Sam avait cru que ce serait la bonne. Quand il avait fallu parler aux fantômes pour les comprendre, Dean n'avait pas hésité. Il avait arrêté son cœur, malgré les protestations, déclarant que c'était un risque à courir. Et Dean était mort. Pendant plus d'un quart d'heure Sam avait tout fait, croyant l'avoir perdu à jamais. Pour de bon cette fois. Mais Dean s'était réveillé. Il n'avait même pas eu l'air heureux de se relever. Depuis quand Dean n'était-il plus heureux de vivre ?

Retourner dans la voiture avait ensuite été difficile. Difficile et palpable. Assez pour donner à Sam l'impression qu'ils auraient pu le couper au couteau. Un silence bien pesant, en somme. Dean avait finalement admis qu'il allait mal. Depuis le temps, Sam l'avait compris bien sur, mais pour que son frère l'admette… c'était qu'il allait vraiment mal. Parce que la fierté de Dean avait toujours été plus importante que l'honnêteté et le fait d'exprimer ses sentiments. Mais son frère lui avait dit qu'il allait mal. Pour la deuxième fois, il avait perdu sa mère, et aussi son meilleur ami. Les deux dans la même journée. Pour se retrouver ensuite avec un nephilim, enfant de Lucifer sur le dos. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était calme. Dean allait mal et ça n'allait pas aller en s'améliorant.

Sam aurait aimé faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il avait été particulièrement gentil offrant à son frère ce qui en règle générale le rendait heureux. Hamburgers, bières, des filles… Mais Dean allait toujours aussi mal. Assez mal pour sembler préférer rester mort. Sam savait que Dean n'allait pas faire en sorte de mourir volontairement, mais il savait qu'il ne ferait plus tout pour survivre. Et ça… c'était pire que tout. Son frère ne voulait plus se battre. Et ça le terrifiait. Et puis enfin, il y avait eu le coup de fil.

De déprimé à morose, Dean était devenu livide à peine le portable scotché à son oreille. Sam avait froncé les sourcils, observant son frère avec angoisse. Qui pouvait bien être à l'appareil, le brun n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais une chose était certaine, ce que cette personne avait à dire mettait Dean dans un bien drôle d'état. Sam mourrait d'envie de questionner son ainé, mais il n'en fit rien, puis enfin, Dean repris la parole après quelques très longues secondes de silence.

« D'accord. J'arrive. »

Et il raccrocha. Sans un mot. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant, faisant blanchir ses jointures. La tension à nouveau était palpable et le regard de son frère particulièrement… indéfinissable. Trente-huit ans qu'ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, maintenant. Trente-huit ans. Et jamais Sam n'avait vu cette expression sur le visage de son frère. Angoissé enfin, il tenta :

« Dean ? »

« Castiel. Je crois que c'était Castiel. »

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'au point de rendez-vous avait duré un peu plus d'une heure. Une heure presque entièrement silencieuse. Son frère avait même refusé de mettre de la musique. Et tout ce qu'il avait pu obtenir de Dean, c'était un « J'en sais rien, moi. C'était la voix de Castiel qui disait être Castiel ». Et rien d'autre. Sam avait bien essayé d'en savoir plus, mais Dean l'avait fait taire, agressif. Sam avait appris à se taire, et aujourd'hui était un jour où mieux valait qu'il se taise. Alors il s'était tû, et ce jusqu'à arriver au point de rendez-vous ou effectivement, un homme en trenchcoat était présent, leur tournant le dos juste à côté d'une cabine téléphonique. La voiture s'arrêta, Sam jeta un regard incertain à son frère, mais non. Les yeux de celui-ci étaient fixés sur la silhouette de celui qui prétendait être Castiel. Sam, tendu, posa tira sur la poignée de la voiture, mais déjà son frère était dehors, presque accroché à la portière, regardant devant lui alors qu'enfin, l'homme au visage de Castiel se détournait pour leur faire face. Après quelques longues secondes de stupeur et d'incertitude, Dean ouvrit la bouche.

« Castiel, c'est vraiment toi ? »

L'ange ou la créature qui avait pris possession de son corps se contenta d'hocher la tête alors qu'enfin, Sam laissa échapper un bref « non ». Il ne pouvait pas y croire, tout simplement. Il ne pouvait pas y croire parce qu'ils avaient vu l'ange effondré sur le sol, la marque de ses ailes imprimée sur la terre. C'était impossible et il fallait être méfiant. Alors il reprit, encore :

« Non. Tu… tu es mort. »

« Oui, je l'étais. Mais… j'ai en quelques sortes tellement irrité une entité cosmique qu'elle m'a renvoyé ici. »

Un nouveau silence remplit d'incertitudes se leva, et Sam reprit à nouveau, observant son frère, étrangement muet.

« Je… Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. »

Il n'y avait pas de formule toute faite. Pas pour ça. Pas pour un ange millénaire sensé être mort et… disparu. Où allaient les anges, d'ailleurs, à leur mort ? Au paradis ? C'était déjà de là qu'ils venaient. Il semblait impossible qu'ils y entrent à nouveau. Ou serait le drame, sinon ? Incertain, il observait Dean. Attendant que son frère dise quelque chose. D'ordinaire… c'était lui, le plus méfiant des deux. D'ordinaire, Dean sortait le couteau avant de poser les questions. Là… il semblait juste éteint. Et puis enfin, après un long regard échangé avec l'homme en trenchcoat, un long regard particulièrement intense, Dean semblât reprendre vie.

« Moi si. »

Et il s'avança, simplement. Il s'avança, l'air à la fois solennel et soulagé. Mais très vite, Sam, de là où il était… ne vit plus que le dos de son frère. Arrivé à hauteur de l'ange – espérant que c'était bel et bien l'ange – Dean lança d'une voix serrée par l'émotion.

« Trop content de te revoir. »

Et il serra l'ange dans ses bras. Simplement. Sans une once d'hésitation. Castiel, un peu étonné écarquilla les yeux une seconde avant de rendre son étreinte à Dean. Si son frère avait pris l'homme dans ses bras sans hésiter, cette réaction de l'ange confirma qu'en effet… c'était bel et bien l'ange. Dean n'était jamais très tactile. Encore moins avec Castiel qu'il ne faisait que repousser. D'où l'étonnement de ce dernier. Et il ferma les yeux. Serrant Dean contre lui, Castiel ferma les yeux.

A cet instant précis, Sam se fit l'effet d'un voyeur. Pourquoi Castiel avait-il besoin de fermer les yeux ? L'impression de ne pas être le bien venu s'intensifia encore un temps jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes se détachent. Castiel tourna le regard vers lui, visiblement prêt à venir le saluer et le prendre dans ses bras à son tour, Sam avança alors d'un pas pour le rejoindre.

Et l'instant d'après, il comprit. Il comprit tout. Il comprit pourquoi Dean allait si mal, pourquoi Dean donnait l'impression d'être un fantôme, ces derniers temps. Il comprit pourquoi survivre ne semblait pas aussi important. Il comprit pourquoi tout était toujours aussi intense quand il s'agissait de l'ange, et il comprit aussi pourquoi Dean, qui semblait avoir fait le deuil de leur mère allait aussi mal. Oui, il comprit. Il comprit beaucoup de chose parce qu'en voyeur, il assistait à une scène des plus inattendue mais qui prenait sens à chaque seconde.

Dean avait glissé la main dans la nuque de l'ange pour l'attirer vers lui. Plus près que jamais. Dans un geste délicat, mais également pressé. Nécessaire. La surprise se lut dans l'attitude de l'ange, figé. Mais elle ne dura pas plus d'une seconde. Alors que Sam devinait la main l'autre de son frère venir se poser dans le dos de Castiel, celui-ci fit de même. Attirant Dean un peu plus près, fermant les yeux une nouvelle fois jusqu'à glisser une main dans sa nuque. Sam venait de comprendre. Il venait de comprendre les quatorze dernières années.

Il avait compris pourquoi Dean semblait si éteint, sans joie ou bonne humeur. Il avait compris pourquoi Dean avait cessé de vouloir survivre. Pourquoi Dean avait perdu espoir. Tout ça, pour Dean, c'était Castiel. Castiel depuis bien longtemps. Et l'avoir perdu lui avait fait comprendre. Gêné, Sam baissa les yeux alors que s'élevait tremblante d'émotion la voix de Dean.

« Si tu meurs encore une fois, Cas, je viendrai moi-même t'arracher au néant pour te botter le cul. Que ce soit fait pour les hommes ou non. »

Castiel se passa de commentaire, hochant la tête mais serrant la main de Dean, l'air étrangement détendu pour la première fois depuis… toujours, à vrai dire. Et quand à nouveau la voix de Dean s'éleva, ce fut à lui, à Sam qu'il s'adressa.

« Tu montes derrière. Et si tu l'ouvres, toi aussi, je te botte le cul Sammy. »

Dean allait mieux, maintenant.

Dean irait mieux.

* * *

**OS… court. Mais qui se veut mignon. J'ai regardé cet épisode aujourd'hui même et pour moi, il m'a semblé évident qu'à cet instant précis, il y aurait dû avoir plus. Alors voici le plus… sous le point de vue de Sam qui voit son frère malheureux, retrouver sa joie. Enfin.**

**Avis ?**


End file.
